


𝗦𝗧𝗜𝗟𝗟 𝗗𝗢𝗡’𝗧 𝗞𝗡𝗢𝗪 𝗠𝗬 𝗡𝗔𝗠𝗘 (𝙙𝙞𝙣 𝙙𝙟𝙖𝙧𝙞𝙣)

by daddysprincess



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers, idk how to tag so lets try
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddysprincess/pseuds/daddysprincess
Summary: Celeste Mayberry always stood out from those around her. But the black suit, mask, and wig probably had something to do with that. Celeste hated being ordinary, how could she be. The mask she wore struck fear in criminals almost just as much as the helmet of a Mandalorian. The blonde loved what she did, protecting others by punishing those who were on the wrong side of life. She stood up for women, with or without the mask. No one had been there for her when a man dared to lay his hands on her, and Celeste never wanted anyone, man or woman or alien to have to go through that pain. When her path crosses with the Mandalorian and his adorable green baby, Celeste can’t help but to accept his offer to protect the little green guy and handle some maintenance on his ship for some extra credits.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	𝗦𝗧𝗜𝗟𝗟 𝗗𝗢𝗡’𝗧 𝗞𝗡𝗢𝗪 𝗠𝗬 𝗡𝗔𝗠𝗘 (𝙙𝙞𝙣 𝙙𝙟𝙖𝙧𝙞𝙣)

cast:

**CAITY LOTZ AS** _celeste “birdie” mayberry_

**PEDRO PASCAL AS** _din “mando” djarin_

playlist: 

**STILL DON’T KNOW MY NAME** _labrinth_

**NEVER BE LIKE YOU** _flume feat. kai_

**NEVER BE THE SAME** _camila cabello_

**ALL THE STARS** _kendrick lamar & sza _

**THE SKY IS A NEIGHBOURHOOD** _foo fighters_

**SPACE BOUND** _eminem_

**EASY** _camila cabello_

**GANGSTA (HARLEY QUINN & JOKER FLASHBACK VERSION) ** _kehlani_

**YELLOW FLICKER BEAT** _lorde_

**NOW OR NEVER** _halsey_

dedication to the bestest girl ever brii. she's my co-creator on this story and such an amazing person i love her. she's not credited here, as she's not on ao3. 

links to the playlist are down below

[ still don't know my name (youtube music link) ](https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLliewWzYm8q_aoq-dxANjS-Ykx6eFHeGd)

[ still don't know my name (spotify link) ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7eKvkPdxmoNapOYm3bzmcW)


End file.
